Dancing Around One Another
by Drama4More
Summary: Love was what they shared. They just didn't know it yet x


Rachel sat on their bench, smiling as she took in the scene in front of her. Children squealing in delight, running around without a care in the world. Couples lying on the lush grass, never letting each other go. Rachel let out a content sigh, as she looked up towards the clear sky. The cascading curls of her hair, rested on her back, as the hem of her purple sundress flew through the light breeze that passed through. Her shoulders softened, familiar with the touch of her best friend's hand.

Rachel grinned, and turned from the skies, to look at the man who had taken his rightful place on their bench. His sandy, blonde hair falling down freely, making him more handsome than ever. The soft mix of green and blue eyes of his, lighter from the sun, radiating off his calm, relaxed demeanour. Yet, the warm smile placed on his lips, were the part of him that made her heart skip. The smile he gave just for her. She felt a slight weight around her shoulders, and realised that he had wrapped his left arm around them. Her heart danced against her ribcage, and Rachel fought down the blush that threatened to place themselves on her cheek.

"I thought you'd be here." He spoke softly, his breath caressing her cheek.

"Where else would I be?" She said, smiling up at him.

He felt the familiar tug at his heart, once her smile shone at him. He stared at her silently, taking in every feature of her face. He lifted his eyes slightly, peering into her own, swallowing down his dry throat. His right hand reached up, stroking her cheek gently. He felt her breath hitch, causing him to give her a small smile.

"Sam." She whispered to him.

He felt the barrier break, and instantly captured her lips with his own. He moved his left arm from her shoulders, to move his hand to cradle her other cheek, her face supported tenderly by his hands. Their movements in unison, as their lips passed one another's emotions to the other. Rachel let out a quiet moan, which caused Sam to move closer towards her. Her hands moved on their own accord, wrapping themselves around in his soft hair. _Beep... _Rachel stopped her ministrations, as she pulled away slightly from Sam's seductive lips. Sam groaned in response, and moved his hands away from her face.

"Didn't you hear that?" Sam's eyes filled with understanding and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, giving her a sad smile. _Beep... _Rachel's eyes widened, as she looked around for the source_._

"There it was again."

Sam sighed, and held her face in his hands once more. His thumbs traced the softness of her cheeks, and he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. He retracted back slowly, looking into her eyes. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and he gave her a bittersweet smile. _Beep..._

"You have to leave."

Rachel's face turned into one of a confused expression, as she leaned her head slightly to the right.

"No, Sam..."

He looked at her, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Rachel moved forward, alarmed, as she kissed away the tears. Sam let out a sigh, and looked into Rachel's eyes once more. He tilted forward, his lips a breath away from hers, his eyes never moving from hers.

"Wake up Rachel."

She shot up from her bed, the covers pooled around her waist. She quickly leaned across the bed, and snapped her hand down onto her alarm clock. She sat back up, her eyes wide as she stared at her bedroom door, the dream replaying in her mind. _Holy...! _

Rachel peered through the adjoined bathroom door, making sure the blonde haired boy was nowhere to be found. Satisfied with her surroundings, Rachel walked into the bathroom, and grabbed her towel, throwing it over her shoulder. She stood in front of the sink, throwing water over her face when the other door opened. Rachel froze, as a smiling, _shirtless_ Sam walked in.

"Morning Rachel."

Rachel snapped her head down, making sure to stare at the sink.

"Morning."

She felt his presence behind her, and quickly moved out of the way, looking up into Sam's face. She threw him a quick smile, and took the towel off her shoulder, placing it onto the counter.

"Bye."

She ran out of the bathroom, leaving Sam looking after her in confusion.

"Ray?... Rachel!"

Said person's head shot up, staring at the occupants on the table. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry."

Finn and Mike swapped a concerned look to one another, before looking at their clearly distressed friend. Quinn stood up beside Finn, and walked around the table, to sit beside her friend. She wrapped a comforting arm around Rachel's shoulder, who looked up at the blonde. Finn and Mike deciphering a girl's moment, looked away, and continued to eat.

"Quinn..." Rachel started.

"Hey guys." Rachel froze for a second, sending Quinn the message she needed to know. Quinn's eyes widened slightly, as her mouth fell open into a sudden realisation.

"Whatsup Sam?" Mike grinned, as Sam sat down next to Rachel. Sam smiled at his close friend, as Finn groaned.

"Mike! That doesn't even make any sense!" Sam chuckled along with Mike, as Finn tried to make sense of Mike's greeting. Quinn rolled her eyes at the teen, shaking her head.

Sam turned to face Rachel with a smile, who hastily stood up, threw a smile at the boys, and grabbed Quinn's arm, leaving the cafeteria. Sam's eyes followed the sudden movements, before turning back to the boys with a startled expression. Mike's mouth had fallen open, just as surprised at the blonde haired boy.

"See, I don't understand that. Whatsup? Why would you ask someone that? Just say hey, or good morning."

"Wait... I'm confused."

Rachel groaned, and dropped her head into her hands. Puck grinned sheepishly, as Quinn slapped him on the arm.

"Noah Puckerman! How can you be confused by that?" Quinn stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What I meant was, isn't that a good thing?" Rachel looked up at her brother, surprise masking her face. Puck laughed at the look on Rachel's face, and continued on.

"It's obvious that you're both in love with one another. You're just too stubborn to accept it."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, moving to place her hands on her hips. Quinn slapped her forehead.

"I know I'm in love with him you douche."

Puck's face contorted into an expression of confusion.

"Then what's the problem?"

Quinn glared at him, as Rachel's face fell.

"She doesn't know if he shares the same feelings."

Puck let out a laugh, before moving out the way of Quinn's hand.

"Stop with the hitting."

"Well stop with the idiocy... Oh wait..."

Puck glared at the blonde haired girl, who feigned innocence. He turned to face his sister, who had wrapped her arms around herself. He sighed, and moved forward, holding Rachel in his arms.

"Rach, he does love you."

Rachel shook her head on her brother's chest. She mumbled something, before closing her eyes.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel lifted her head up.

"Puck also thought that Tina was in love Finn, when she was actually in love with Mike."

Quinn's eyes widened and she let out a laugh.

"I was off my game that day!" Puck started protesting.

Rachel moved out of her brother's embrace, and continued on.

"You also thought that Santana was in love with you. So forgive me when I don't believe you about Sam being in love with me."

Puck let out an exasperated protest.

"But he told me himself!"

"Who told you what?"

Puck looked behind the two girls, and sent his friend a look.

"Dude, the timing you have!"

Sam gave Puck a bewildered look, as Puck walked off, muttering.

"He couldn't have come earlier could he?"

Rachel sat on the floor, her arms hugging her knees, as she looked up into the night sky. She sighed as she recalled the last few weeks of avoiding Sam. She looked down, and rested her left cheek on her arms, her eyes closing.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel's breath hitched, as her eyes opened slowly, taking in the face that caused her heart to yearn. He didn't take his eyes off her, his head tilting slightly.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to cause you to stay away from me."

Rachel's eyes became moist, threatening to drop a few tears. She lifted her head up, causing Sam to notice her eyes. She blinked, a stray tear climbing down her cheek. Sam moved forward, cradling her face with his hands. His thumb reached out, and wiped away the tear, as Rachel leaned in to his touch.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered.

Rachel shook her head, and placed her hands on top of his.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

She gently rested her forehead onto his, and closed her eyes.

"I'm the one who should be telling you sorry."

She felt Sam shake his head in disagreement, and she smiled.

"That's one of the things I love about you."

She kept her eyes closed, as she felt Sam's breath on her face, waiting for him to realise what she said.

"What?"

Rachel sucked in a shaky breath, and held onto Sam's hands tighter.

"I love how you apologise profusely, even if you weren't in the wrong. I love how you give me space, and yet you're still there. I love how when you smile, your eyes shine brighter than they usually do. I love the way you scrunch your nose, when you see or hear something you don't like. I love the way you wrap your arms around me because it makes me feel like I'm yours. I love how you have such a beautiful heart... I just... love you."

Rachel didn't dare to show her eyes, afraid of what she'd see. She felt a soft touch under her eyes, and shivered, realising Sam had moved his face closer.

"I love how beautiful your eyes are."

Rachel froze, as she felt Sam place a kiss on her left eye, before touching a kiss to her right.

"I love how your cheeks turn a gorgeous red, when you're excited or happy"

Sam kissed her cheeks lightly, his thumbs massaging her cheekbones.

"I love your nose just the way it is."

He kissed the tip of her nose, before moving his hands down, gently holding Rachel on either side of her neck. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, to find Sam staring at her lips, with a smile.

"I love the way you bite your lip while you're trying to help someone."

Sam leaned his face closer, his eyes flickering up.

"I love how you don't realise the effect you have on me."

He gently pushed her head forward, and removed the distance between them, placing his lips upon hers. His hand moved to the back of her neck, whereas the other reached up into her hair. Rachel smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Their lips parted with a grin, and they stared into each other's faces, laughing. Sam pulled back slightly, his right hand moving away from her hair, to grab something from behind him. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of the box, as Sam chuckled nervously.

"Sam...?"

_**:0) As you can tell, the ending is open to interpretation ;0) I do have another one-shot which follows off from this, so hopefully I can upload that soon, if you guys enjoyed this :0D **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you'd like to, review :0)**_

_**Drama4More x**_


End file.
